


【KK】醒梦（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】醒梦（全一回）

“好！cut！”

“辛苦了！”

“辛苦了！”

随着导演的一声令下，这天拍摄的最后一场群戏，宣告结束。

演员和群演互道辛苦，现场气氛一片和谐。

“光一，你也辛苦了！今天表现不错！”导演突然拍上一个年轻人的后背，把正望着某个方向出神的他吓了一跳。

“啊导演您过奖！您也辛苦了。”堂本光一马上回神，脸上露出了恭敬又不失礼貌的微笑。

这副神色也看得导演愈发满意。

“我没过奖，就是实话！”导演是个直性子，有什么说什么，“晚上一起去喝一杯吧？这破地方就那么两家饭馆，咱们就换着喝，直到吃腻了为止，哈哈哈哈哈——”

光一也跟着笑，却一直用余光偷瞄在另一边不知道和经纪人说着什么的主演。

“要我帮您把人都叫上吗？”权衡再三，光一还是开了口。

“你叫吧，刚才那场戏的人全叫上……啊你问问小剛，他要是不方便去就算了。”导演扫视现场一圈，看到主演的时候顿了一下，随后的话，语气却染上了几分纵容。

其他人不想去也得去，小剛想不去就不去。

导演的弦外之意是个人都能听懂，光一也曾不止一次听过那些嘴上没德的staff私底下抱怨，“堂本剛真是三上导演的亲儿子”，语气极具讽刺。

“……好的，您先过去吧，我随后就到。”光一抿了抿嘴，答应着。

“好小子，到的太晚罚酒啊。”导演又拍了拍光一的肩膀，就转身离开了现场。

光一则朝主演的方向走去了。

“堂……剛前辈，”想起上次见面的时候，对方就跟他说，不要称呼姓氏了，两个同姓的人互叫对方堂本桑怪怪的，光一赶紧改口，“导演说要今天共演的人一起去喝一杯，他已经先过去了，您……你今晚上，方便么？”

面对台下几万观众都能自在地喊“丑女！秃子！”的某著名抖S爱豆，到了堂本剛面前，却期期艾艾地像个小媳妇，虽然努力地摆出一副后辈面对前辈的恭敬面孔，但仔细观察就能发现，从光一眼睛瞄来瞄去在剛身上的视线停留不超过三秒钟的行为完全能推测出，他在紧张。

“啊……抱歉，我今天晚上跟唱片公司有一个紧急会议，刚刚经纪人才通知我的。”剛很显然没注意到这些，光一话音落下才从漫不经心中回过神，而后便满脸歉意，“你帮我跟三上导演说一声吧，今天没有办法出席，实在是不好意思了。”

“好，好的，那，那您辛苦了，我就先过去了，剛前辈。”脑子转了好几圈也没想出来自己应该说些什么，光一最后就只能干巴巴地道一声辛苦，然后说再见。

“光一君也辛苦了，这几天表现不错，再接再厉啊。”剛笑眯眯地，完全是一副前辈看后辈的神情。

“嗯，嗯，多亏前辈……再见！”见剛跟他说完话就转向了经纪人，继续确认着什么，光一匆忙告辞。

转过身之后，就懊恼的恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

没出息！大笨蛋！多说两句好听的会死吗！会吗！在心里狂骂自己，光一又忍不住回头去偷瞄那个身影。

这才开机第八天，歌手的工作就找上门来了，还真是忙啊。

反观作为爱豆的自己，这次经纪公司为了让他拓宽银幕这条路，什么其他的工作都没给他安排，除了那几个早就已经定好时间的节目录制，他现在整天的泡在片场，无所事事。

不过，光一非常满意自己无所事事的状态，本以为这样就一定能够有多多的机会跟他一直朝思暮想的人见面，谁知那人几乎只有在拍戏的时候来现场，偶尔和他们一起吃午餐的便当，晚饭的酒局更是鲜少露面，即使参加了也是坐在角落里喝无酒精的饮料，让光一之前做的一切美好设想，全都落了空。

虽然有两个人对手戏的时候，身为前辈的人总会给第一次演电影的光一很多指导，让他的演技进步飞快，但前辈怎么知道，光一一直对他抱有的都是不一样的想法呢。

对于光一来说，仅仅是这点接触，完全不够，简直是太不够了。光一想要更多，想跟前辈说更多的话，想更长时间的待在他身边，想让他开怀大笑，想让他吐露心声，想更加的靠近他，并与他保持亲近的关系，就像他的那些亲友一样。

不，那都不够，还想要更多。

但也许是贪得无厌的惩罚，在那人身边，光一的所有伶牙俐齿统统都变成了笨嘴拙舌，结结巴巴，磕磕绊绊，每次之后他都暗自懊恼，又不是第一次喜欢上谁，怎么到了堂本剛面前，昔日的那些撩骚手段，就都忘了个精光呢。

是的，那个让光一抱着非分之想的人，是个比他大五岁的男人，演员，歌手，童星出道，名叫堂本剛。

非常凑巧地与光一同姓。

 

当年五岁的光一也没想到，自己会偶然的在看一次电视节目时，喜欢上里面的小哥哥。

五岁的小朋友，正是沉迷动画片的时候，光一也不例外。他喜欢的那部动画片每周一到周六放送，周日会播别的电视节目。

可小孩子是没什么一周七天的概念的，平时的周日妈妈都会带他到附近的公园和小伙伴们一起玩，但这天下雨，小光一就待在室内看电视。

遥控器把所有的台都播了个遍，自己喜欢的动画片也没有跳出来，小光一扁着嘴委屈着去找妈妈，要妈妈把动画片变出来。

妈妈告诉光一，“今天是星期日没有动画片。”他就马上问“为什么星期日没有动画片？”

“因为动画片里的小朋友都休息了呀，扣酱星期六星期日也不上幼稚园的对吧？”

光一被说服了，捏着遥控器回到电视前，但依旧不高兴。

当一个新节目开始后，他就把那点不高兴，全都抛到脑后去了。

“妈妈！妈妈！这个小哥哥的声音和山君好像！”光一在客厅大喊大叫，妈妈赶过来后，他就激动地用手指着电视里的小男孩。

“山君”正是光一喜欢的那部动画片中的主角。

“原来是直宏君啊，”母亲看着电视里十岁左右的男孩，还有那张“堂本直宏”的名牌，脸上露出了了然的神色，“直宏君是给山君配音的演员哦。”

“什么是‘配音的演员’？”小光一皱着眉头问妈妈。

“……因为，山君负责表演，直宏君负责帮山君说话呀。”妈妈意识到了自己之前话里的漏洞，只能硬着头皮继续编。

“为什么要这样呢？”

“扣酱看过二人羽织吧？跟那个差不多哦。”妈妈说完后，便在心里暗自告诉自己，现在先糊弄过去再说，等他长大了，自然就懂了吧。

“原来是这样。”光一果然不再纠缠，转而认认真真地看电视节目。

“那么，今天的节目就到这里啦，大家，拜拜！”电视上的堂本直宏十分可爱地在摄像头前跟观众道别。

“直宏哥哥，拜拜！”小光一也伸出手，认真告别。

“妈妈！我喜欢这个小哥哥！我想见他！”节目结束以后，光一来到厨房，拉拉妈妈的围裙，仰起脸，双眼亮晶晶地看着低下头的妈妈。

“这个……”虽然知道这个叫“直宏”的孩子是关西人，可关西这么大，上哪找去？况且他上电视还不一定用本名。

“那妈妈，等山君生日的时候，你带我去见他好不好？”看出了母亲的迟疑，光一十分懂事地提出了一个在他看来不那么过分的要求。

“……妈妈让你见直宏哥哥吧，山君就算了，他比较害羞，扣酱不一定能见到他，好不好？”

两权相害取其轻，见一个现实中的小演员，绝对比见一个虚构出来的动画人物要容易得多。

喜代子妈妈开始后悔，干嘛在之前儿子哭着闹着要见“山君”的时候做出什么承诺，说山君生日的时候大概可以让他们见上一面。

这下好了，儿子在这儿等着呢。

回头跟亲戚熟人打听打听吧，那个“堂本直宏”小朋友，都什么时间在哪个电视台录节目。

把儿子赶回客厅自己玩后，喜代子深深叹了口气。

真是我的小祖宗。

 

总之最后直宏小哥哥是见到了，而且回家后，光一就成了他的头号粉丝。

“堂本直宏”十四岁以后就消失在了银幕上，光一还为此消沉了很长时间，直到全家从兵库县搬到东京都，来到新环境结识了新伙伴，他才重新变得开朗。

又过了四年，天才演员堂本剛横空出世，处女作就是大银幕电影，不仅如此，片尾曲的作词作曲到演唱，都是他。

电影首映后的采访中，人们才第一次知道，原来曾经红极一时的童星“堂本直宏”，本名叫“堂本剛”，消失在人们视线中的四年，是去跟着日本首屈一指的舞台剧导演铃木，在他的剧团里摸爬滚打，学习如何成为优秀的演员。

这次的电影，既是处女作，同时也是敲门砖，让英国皇家戏剧学院向他抛出了橄榄枝。

提及音乐，剛表示，那是他除了表演之外的小爱好。

真是天纵之人。

经过两年的学习，20岁的堂本剛才宣布，同时作为演员和歌手，正式复出。他参与电视剧和电影的拍摄，出专辑，开演唱会，却极少上综艺节目，做的音乐也是小众的funk，不炒作，连宣传都似乎是顺便的，大有“你们爱听不听”的架势。

最开始演唱会的观众九成以上都是影迷，只有一成左右是真正的funk音乐爱好者，即使这样，五千人的场子也坐不满。堂本剛也无所谓，演唱会照样年年办，funk因为堂本剛而进入到了大众的视野中，经过十年坚持不懈的努力，观众也能填满两三万人的场子了。

自己的偶像归来，最兴奋的当然是光一。

虽然已经长大了的剛对他来说还有些陌生，但光一更多的是开心，电视剧一集不落的看，功课再忙也要挤出时间去电影院贡献票房，零花钱攒起来都买了专辑和演唱会的门票。

别人家十五六岁的少年都忙着谈恋爱，光一却沉浸在堂本剛的世界中无法自拔。

刘海遮着额头，镜片厚厚的黑框眼镜架在鼻梁上，所有学生都开动全部脑筋琢磨着怎么不好好穿制服，只有光一，白衬衫的纽扣永远扣到最后一个。

跟男生的关系还好，却不怎么跟女生说话，与其说是害羞，更像是怕麻烦的嫌弃。

理科好，文科弱，即使这样成绩还是名列前茅。

简直是再标准不过的书呆子。

还是注孤生的单身狗，被外人定义为不好看的那种。

如果在堂本剛有演唱会的日子，班里的同学在大街上碰见光一的话，那就百分之一万的认不出来。

那是光一唯一会用心打扮自己的日子。

因为堂本剛喜欢漂亮的人。他曾经在演唱会的mc上直言不讳，觉得那样“看起来养眼”。

所以每次都狠下心买前排票的光一，才会认真收拾自己。

十八岁那年读大二，听完剛的演唱会，光一在回家的路上被星探给堵到了。

是对方的那句“也许有机会跟自己的偶像同台哦”成功地忽悠了光一，让他拿着星探的名片，敲响了经纪公司的大门。

当然，是打扮好了才去的。

一切都谈妥之后，光一提出了最后一个条件，能不能等他大学毕业再开始工作？或者给他安排的通告起码少一点，能让他顺利毕业？

光一也解释，读完大学是父母对他要求的底线，毕业以后他除了去犯法，做什么工作父母都不干预。

否则他们会强按着他再考一次的。

星探和经纪人面面相觑，这种眼看胜利在望被人将了一军的感觉，简直不要太糟糕。但堂本光一来的时机太好，公司里正是青黄不接的时候，练习生都年纪太小，已经出道了的都过了年纪人气开始下滑，好不容易抓了光一这么个宝，外貌身材都没的说，公司都想把他受训练时候的样子录下来做成节目，让他在全日本电视机前的观众注视中出道了，肯定能赚大钱。

结果这小子给他们来了这么一出？

最后经纪人还是捏着鼻子答应了，不安排工作可以，但要接受每周至少三天的形体、唱歌和舞蹈训练，经纪人决定走迂回路线，纪录片照拍，等光一二十岁正式出道炒起来最初的人气后，就把样片卖给电视台，也一样能红。

于是，双方皆大欢喜，两年后，光一将作为偶像出道。

其实他本来想当演员的，但经纪人和星探都觉得，以他的长相不做爱豆委实可惜，“而且做演员红得太慢了，等你足够跟你憧憬的人比肩了，没准人家都退出娱乐圈结婚生子了呢。”经纪人哄骗道，他理所当然地以为光一喜欢的是个女明星。

光一最终答应作为偶像出道的原因，仅仅是因为他想早一点认识堂本剛罢了。

也没人问他憧憬的人到底是谁，光一也没说。

在他看来，这是自己的私事，即使经纪人问起，他也并不会回答。

二十岁那年，光一正式出道，与剛正式出道的年纪一样，这也让他暗自窃喜了许久。

出道以后，光一果然凭着“冰山王子”的人设一炮而红，举办演唱会，参加综艺节目，再加上纪录片在电视台取得了不俗的收视率，很快就让他笼络了一批粉丝，其中百分之九十五以上都是女性，各个年龄层都有。

因为同样姓“堂本”，粉丝们难免有这样那样的猜测，猜测两人其实是亲戚，或者干脆是兄弟，双方的经纪公司出来澄清，两个人只是凑巧姓氏一样罢了。

又有人说能够在娱乐圈找到全国只有五千左右稀少姓氏真是缘分，要不然合作看看吧，剛的经纪人又说，自家艺人不大上综艺，一直专注演戏和做音乐，算是变相拒绝了合作的期望。

光一又因此消沉了好久。

他已经出道两年，终于后知后觉地发现，自己被经纪人给涮了。

他和剛一个是演员兼歌手，一个是爱豆，他天天混迹电视台上各种综艺保持热度，即使拍戏也是偶像剧，只要有脸出演脑残粉就会蜂拥而至的那种。

剛却在接了几部收视率很高的电视剧后，就有意的减少了拍剧，转而将精力投向舞台和银幕。他的老师曾经说过，论表演的难度来说，最简单的是电视剧，其次是电影，最难的就是舞台剧，没有足够强大的舞台信念和真实感，是没有办法站在台上好几个小时，一直与对手和观众保持直接而即时的交流的。

而剛在音乐方面一直在坚持自己的funk道路，连上各种音番的次数都少，除了开演唱会就是参加几个国际知名的露天音乐节。

经纪公司不可能让光一由着自己的性子去参演那种影响力超级有限的舞台剧，演个比龙套强一点的大配角，至于大银幕的角色，以他目前的演技来说，还不够资格演男主或男二。

两个人所处的圈子完全不同，就连在饭局上，光一也从不曾碰见过剛。

出道四年后，光一和剛的交集，依旧是零。

后来王子走下神坛，绯闻不断，有的是公司安排的，有的是自己找的，都是没到半年就分手，最长的一次坚持了五个月。那个是光一自己找的，也是他最后一个女朋友。

恋爱终止的理由既简单又扯淡，只不过是他全副武装又一次去看剛的演唱会，回到家洗澡的时候想着舞台上暧昧的灯光和极尽色气的男人时，轻而易举的就硬了。

也才想明白，为什么他之前自己找的那些女朋友，要么有一双水润润的大眼睛，要么就是有着稍显肉感的身材。

原来我已经从单纯的粉丝对偶像的喜欢，进化到想要占有你了么。

身体的反应远比脑子诚实多了，即使是现在的这个女朋友，都要使劲浑身解数的挑逗，才能换来光一跟她滚床单，而现在他仅仅是想着那个人，就硬到快要射出来的程度，这意味着什么，自然不言而喻。

第二天就分了手，并且自此以后的一年多，一次恋爱都没谈，连绯闻都拒绝去炒。

网上说什么的都有，花花公子转性啦，可能有真的想结婚的对象为对方守身如玉啦，没准只是不再被曝光啦等等等等。还有最离谱的，说可能是光一终于发现自己是个弯的了。

最后这个猜测当然遭到了全网的炮轰，却意外地最接近真相。

但光一自己知道，他对别的男人半点兴趣也没有，他只是对堂本剛一个人想犯罪而已。

 

看清了自己的心之后，光一就更渴望和剛能有私底下的接触了，他又没法跟经纪公司或者经纪人直说，说了一定会被问及缘由， 毕竟两个人工作领域重合的地方少得可怜，在此之前光一也从没有提出过想私底下面见什么同在娱乐圈的人。

真实的理由当然无法对外人启齿，可不论编造什么样的借口，都会影响他面见剛之后的计划。

光一便只能作罢，憋屈地等着送上门来的机会。

在他看来，这跟买了彩票中头奖的概率一样低。

没想到，光一的二十五岁生日刚过，天上就真的掉馅饼了。

虽然这馅饼掉下来的方式并不算好。

几个月前，娱乐圈中知名的洁身自好人士堂本剛突然曝出惊天丑闻，不仅被描述成实际上私生活混乱不堪的人，还有谣言传说他与未成年人发生性关系。

虽然警方介入后表示与未成年人发生性关系的事纯属子虚乌有，但因为经纪公司一直没有出面澄清关于私生活混乱的传闻，剛的人气大跌，网上舆论一面倒，全是负面评价。

有人还因此把同姓的光一的桃色新闻扒出来说事，什么“原来姓堂本的都一个德行”，有了这个导火索，粉丝们纷纷出来掐架，场面一度十分混乱。

无辜躺枪被放在风口浪尖上的光一曾跟助理提过一嘴，要不要在澄清舆论的时候顺便帮堂本剛说句话，这个打算在经纪人那里就被打回来了，“你给我闭嘴，一句话都不要说，这事跟你没半毛钱关系，你自己现在都一身泥，还有闲功夫帮别人说话？说个屁！”

经纪人难得拉下脸来，光一只好闭嘴，非常的不情不愿。

在几个综艺和访谈上认真承认了自己之前的错误，又有这一年多以来一直单身为证，给光一带来的负面影响很快就被揭过去了，甚至还因为他态度诚恳又笼络了一部分粉丝。

但剛就没有那么幸运了，不知道他的经纪公司是怎么想的，对此事一直保持沉默，又因为他几乎不参加综艺或者新闻节目，连采访都不多，没什么可以申辩的渠道，人气跌到了一个前所未有的低谷。

但还是有很大一部分人相信剛是被泼了污水的，其中坚信不疑者，堂本光一是也。

电影的试镜通知就是这个时候递到光一手上的。

三上彦行导演要拍一部新电影，经纪人给光一争取到了男二号的试镜。

三上导演是国内著名的艺术片导演，他指导的影片曾不止一次拿到过金棕榈奖和金熊奖的提名，日本学院奖更是收获满满。

但大家也知道，艺术片和商业片相比，就是要沉闷很多。艺术片探讨的都是人性中还没有被触碰到的角落，这些电影尽可能地挖掘出这个世界最真实的样子，描写真正的痛苦与绝望，表达一切肤浅之外的东西——尖锐，敏感，与主流价值观格格不入，甚至会斥责某些主流价值观的愚蠢以及愚弄大众的虚伪。

总而言之一句话，真正的电影大师绝对欣赏，进入票房绝对滑铁卢的那些片子，就是三上导演拍出来的东西。

至于为什么这个大佬的新片，会让光一这种光靠颜值吃饭的爱豆能够有资格参与试镜，则与三上导演的拍片风格与个人性格有非常大的关系。

永远没有剧本，永远现场改戏，永远NG很多次，永远拍出三个小时的镜头最后只留下几分钟甚至几十秒剩下的全部剪掉，永远剧组没钱连主演的吃住条件都比民宿好了那么一点点，拍片永远超期。

脾气大，性子直，上次得了金棕榈奖回国受到了某个部长的接见，结果因为那个部长说错了一句和电影有关的话，三上导演就当着所有嘉宾和媒体的面指着部长的鼻子大骂，虽然消息被全面封锁，但政府是没有办法让现场的所有人闭嘴的，这件事成了个口口相传的著名段子，也让三上导演往后找甲方的道路愈发艰难。

导演也不在乎，从不会为了钱去卑躬屈膝，却也总能遇上愿意给他投资的老板。

因为导戏的时候过于能折腾演员，三上导演因此获得了“魔鬼”这个绰号。

与他合作过的很多演员都表示，三上导演真的是大师级的电影艺术家，合作的话，一辈子一次就够了。

用不那么遮遮掩掩的方式来说，就是没有人愿意出演魔鬼的新片。

光一的经纪公司正是看准了这个机会，才能把光一的简历给递上去的。

直到光一从经纪人那里得知，男一号钦定是堂本剛后，极度兴奋之余，他也有些明白了导演的路数。

都以为三上导演是个愣头愣脑就会拍电影的艺术家，但从他能默许光一拿到试镜通知，并找上堂本剛主演电影就能窥见，这压根就是个老谋深算的狐狸，只不过是太骄傲不愿意虚与委蛇，蝇营狗苟罢了。

在自己男二号的角色定下来之后，光一更加坚定了自己的猜测。

 

全组的人都被拉到一个至今还限时停电的小岛上拍戏，岛上常住人口不到一百五十，旅馆没有，饭馆两家，杂货店一个，渔民们出海后会直接在海滩上卖鱼和虾，除了海鲜和鸡，岛上基本见不到猪牛羊的肉。

整个剧组加上演员才四十来号人，相比一般的商业片剧组规模，简直就是个迷你袖珍版，但对于岛民来说却已经是不得了的大事了。

这里远离日本四岛，街道和生活方式基本都保持在上世纪七八十年代的样子，是导演理想中的景地，却让组里远离现代都市生活就几乎要得病了的年轻人们叫苦不迭。

远离网络世界和纷乱的大都市，也就远离了那些屁话和污蔑；相对封闭的环境和较少的工作人员让流言蜚语几乎没有办法传播；将处于舆论中心的光一和剛分别放在男二号和男一号的位置上，等电影前期宣传的时候就是天然的话题，简直可以没完没了的说下去，再也不怕傻逼记者问不到点子上了。

要知道他们虽然电影的专业知识还不如狗知道的多，但人的劣根性决定了他们对于八卦的嗅觉，要比狗还灵。

如果电影再拿个什么国外电影节的提名，甚至只要得个日本学院奖的提名，这个势头也完全可以压过之前那些负面舆论。

这一石数鸟的绝妙计策，光一简直要为三上导演鼓掌叫好了。

老江湖就是老江湖，虽然控制不住自己的脾气，但人都有缺点不是么。

但其实这些都不重要，最重要的是，光一！和自己从小的偶像！他抱着幻想的那个男人！堂本剛！终于有了一起工作认识的机会了！还是在一座小岛上朝夕相处！做梦都可以笑醒了！

脑补了一千零一种与堂本剛见面搭讪并顺理成章熟悉的方式，在真正面见了本人之后，光一才十分悲伤的发现，自己居然是个怂逼。

紧张到手心出汗。

比出外景之前发现自己隐形眼镜丢了还慌。

被叫了“光一桑”后简直快要窒息了，自动忽略了那个“桑”，满脑子都是被堂本剛直呼其名的雀跃。

还有对方让他称呼自己“剛桑”的兴奋。

整个人都激动得不行，几乎盖过了紧张。

然后第二天，和剛对戏的时候光一就被导演骂成了孙子。

虽然三上导演是个超期大王，但超期的原因都是因为电影本身，整个剧组到达景地的时间是下午，光一被发到了三页纸，是第二天的一场白天戏和第三天的一场夜戏。

没有完整的剧本，完整剧本是不存在的，可能导演还没写完剧本呢。

就三页纸。

除了清楚片名叫《醒梦》外，整个剧组都对电影内容一无所知。

这个风格，很好很三上。

第一场戏其实非常简单，在当地一座有五十多年历史的民宅里拍摄，光一披着一件和服坐在回廊上，抽着烟看院子里的景色，剛则在他身后画他带着一点侧脸的背影，然后在中途停笔，叫一声光一饰演的角色名字，光一回头，对着剛笑一下。

就这么简单。

但即使是这么简单的一场戏，依旧出了很多状况。

“堂本！”导演喊了卡之后就大吼，所有人都知道他是在吼光一，因为他一直都叫另一位“小剛”，熟稔的样子，一看就是认识了很多年而且交情还不浅。

“你不是会抽烟吗？那手抖什么抖？怕烟灰烫着你还是帕金森怎么的？”凉爽的三月末并不能缓解三上导演的爆炭脾气。

“对不起！”

“重新来！三，二，一，action！”

……

“cut！大和！你身后的尊是你认识的人，不是什么准备吃了你的怪物！你能不能放松一点不要那么僵硬？”这次导演直接喊了光一的角色名。

“对不起！”

“重新来！三，二，一，action！”

……

“cut！”

“对不起导演！真是太抱歉了！”

第三次，还没等导演说什么呢，光一就跟被烫了屁股一样的窜起来，忙不迭道歉，不过从剛的角度看去，那个背影的肩膀整个都是塌的，看起来十分可怜。

“小剛，你怎么了？”不过导演根本没理他，视线越过光一，看向室内的那个。

“休息一下吧，导演？”

“……全体，十五分钟以后再开始。”

导演休息的令一下，剛就越过光一穿上木屐向院子里的导演走过去了。

“大师兄，人家还是个第一次演电影的孩子，你就稍稍宽容一点？我都要被你吓坏了。”剛拉着三上导演来到一个没人的地方，然后笑着看他。

没错，堂本剛并不是三上导演的亲儿子，三上导演是他的师兄而已，也是铃木导演带的第一个徒弟。

“哼，要不是你总这么心软，那些乱七八糟的破事也不会总揪着你不放。”三上导演冷哼一声，却并没有拒绝剛的请求，“你要是觉得他被我骂的可怜，你就教教他，拍戏的时候，我的字典里可没有宽容这个词。”

说完就摸出一盒烟，跟剛示意，对方却摇了摇头，“我戒了。”

“别跟我胡扯，看不上就直说，不抽赶紧滚，别让老子的劣质香烟污染了你的肺。”三上导演笑得有些狰狞，十分不客气地开口赶人。

剛就回头去看光一所在的位置，没想到人已经不见了。

最后在前院的台阶上找到了人，光一正非常郁闷地蹲在水泥台阶上抽烟，看着跟个不得志的大叔一样，哪有半点作为偶像在台上闪闪发光的样子。

“光一桑？导演让我来跟你说说戏。”轻咳一声成功地引起人注意后，剛就说明了自己的来意。

“啊……好，不对，给您添麻烦了，堂，堂本桑。”

“你还是叫我的名字吧，被同姓的人叫‘堂本桑’，听起来有些怪怪的。”剛轻笑了一下，声音很温和。

“好的，剛……桑。”

“咱们进去吧，到后院去会说得比较容易。”

光一便掐灭了烟头，跟着剛进去了。

有了剛教给他的方法，果然下一条一遍就过了。

“还行，还不是糊不上墙的烂泥。”导演依旧嘴上不留情，也不想想，如果光一真是烂泥一坨，他怎么可能把男二这个角色给一个从来没演过电影甚至不是演员的偶像明星。

剛的方法说穿了也没什么，不过是让光一在抽烟的时候帮他数一数院子里的迎春花到底开了多少朵。

迎春花又小又多，还密密麻麻让人眼花缭乱，光一把所有注意力都集中在了数花上，连拿在手里的烟已经燃了一半都不知道。直到剛叫了他一声“大和”，他才略带着些许茫然的回眸，恰好撞上了剛的笑脸，便下意识地回以微笑。

这恰恰就是导演需要，而光一之前一直没有演出来的感觉。

“好cut！”

导演喊了停，去监视器前确认，然后宣布这一条过了。

从上午十点半一直拍到下午一点，这一场戏终于收关。光一为了表示自己耽搁了大家午饭的歉意，主动包了所有人的盒饭钱。

嗯，虽然有些毛手毛脚，倒还算懂事。总的来说，三上导演其实对光一的印象并不是很差。

于是便在私底下叮嘱剛，在现场的时候可以趁开拍前和休息中给光一点指导，看在他还不算是朽木的份上。

虽然剛对导演的毒舌有些无语，不过他还是挺乐意在现场帮一帮光一这个在表演上有天赋的后辈的。

后续拍摄就进行得顺利多了，可以说，剛在作为一个优秀演员的同时，也是一个合格的老师。

 

戏已经拍了快一个月，光一也依旧为剛对他一成不变的客气中带着疏离的态度而暗自苦恼，却又不知道如何去打破僵局。

好像怎么做都会显得十分奇怪。

最亲密的接触，似乎就是拍戏时候了。

导演根本不按时间轴拍，可以说压根没什么时间轴。有时候一天能拍一场戏，有时候一天就拍仨镜头。

他们为了等待导演心目中完美的晨光和夕阳，曾经凌晨三点开始化妆，天黑以后才收工，持续了整整一个星期。

本来就是夜猫子的光一都第一次被拍戏给折磨吐了，为了不耽误进度他没让除了助理以外的任何人知道，小助理给他递水的时候还愤愤不平，埋怨三上导演真不愧被很多演员称之为“魔鬼”。

“你快闭嘴吧，要是不愿意留在这，你就回去换个愿意的过来。”身体的不适让光一脾气格外暴躁，水都没喝就把助理给骂了一顿，把助理给吓得一缩脖子。

他要是现在敢走，经纪人就敢马上炒了他，助理已经明白了自己说错话所带来的问题的严重性，当即选择做个哑巴，把嘴闭得紧紧的。

还好长达七天几乎没睡过一个整觉之后，三上导演终于等来了他理想中的夕阳，这场戏一遍就过了。

听见导演喊了“收工”，惯例的客套之后，光一就幽灵一样地向他住的地方飘过去了，根本没注意到，剛把他带来的那个助理叫到一边，跟他说了很久的话。

回到房间里连衣服都没脱倒头就睡，这一觉就是将近十五个小时。

导演也不是真的魔鬼，他只是对场景和镜头的要求苛刻到了近乎偏执的程度，为了照顾一连七天起大早熬大夜的剧组成员，他还放了大家两天假。

醒来之后光一终于觉得自己精神头恢复一些了，就给助理打了个电话，让他带一份吃的过来。还没过十分钟，他的助理就拎着一份打包好的食物进来了。

算是早午餐吧，现在都快十一点了。

“什么吃的？”闻见食物的香味，已经空腹快二十四小时的光一觉得自己更饿了。

“蔬菜粥，制片助理给的……”小助理有点心虚。

“嗯？你怎么来得这么快？还有，制片助理怎么会想着给我一份粥？”光一脑子一转就觉得这事有点问题，习惯性地想要搞清楚。

而且，助理的态度也有些暧昧和奇怪。

“是……是昨天结束拍摄之后，剛桑觉得您状态不太对，问了我之后，我就，我就把您身体不舒服的事情给说了……光一桑对不起！您不要告诉工藤桑！我不想被炒鱿鱼！”

在光一颇具压力的目光威胁下，小助理没撑过三十秒，就全都撂了，差点给光一跪下，哀求对方不要向经纪人他的顶头上司工藤告状。

“……”光一有些无语地看着快哭了的小助理，心里鄙视一番这家伙真没出息，却也没忽略他话中的其他信息。

“这份粥其实是剛桑的助理给你的吧？”光一挑了挑眉，心中止不住的雀跃。

小助理点头如捣蒜，偷偷抬头瞥了一眼光一，发现他看起来心情很好的样子，提着的那口气放下后，他就找了个借口飞快地溜了。

光一顾不上跟胆小如鼠的助理计较，郑重其事地打开塑料袋，把印着岛上其中一家餐馆logo的打包盒盖子揭开，舀了一大口粥送进了嘴里。

温度刚刚好，咸度刚刚好，因为饥饿而有些缩成一团的胃部都舒展了开来，让光一开心得眯起了眼睛。

虽然是份外卖，但这可是剛送给他的！他居然得到了剛桑的关心！找了好久的拉近关系的契机，终于有了！

美滋滋地喝粥，堂本剛个人限定怂逼堂本光一压根没想过，他这种对方送上门来才敢有下一步动作的举动，其没出息程度，跟他刚才鄙视过的助理，压根就是半斤八两。

不过，好在有这盒粥为契机，光一向剛表达完感谢之后，终于打破了他和剛之间的“僵局”，开始从共演者向朋友的关系上过渡了。

心里还带着不为人道的小得意，这么细心又温柔体贴，不愧是我看上的人。

可以说是十分的臭不要脸了。

 

三上导演果然没有让剧组成员失望，梅雨季节都过了，导演大人心目中的进度，居然才到一半。

这跟说好的一百天拍摄周期可严重不符，老狐狸又一次地忽悠了投资人，甲方派制片过来问到底还需要多长时间，导演如实回答才拍完了一半，还要多长时间他也不知道，感觉到了自然就拍完了，并且相当理直气壮地提出预算花得差不多了，希望追加投资。

大夏天的谈钱非常让人上火，尤其是乙方出尔反尔的情况下。

制片人正琢磨着怎么驳回他的无理要求呢，导演就两手一摊十分光棍道，要不就算了，拍完下一场戏就关机，剪个商业片出来也能卖钱。

甲方给他投钱可不是为了票房，鉴于三上彦行的确是欧洲各大电影节的宠儿，制片人最终只能咬牙切齿地认了，并要导演保证，九月份之前必须关机。

导演自然满口答应，但到底什么时候能关上机，那就只有天知道了。

演员们不知道这场甲方乙方之间的较量，拍戏照常进行着。

从开机到现在，有八成以上的镜头都是剛和光一的对手戏，虽然没有剧本成天飞单页，但演了这么长时间光一也能从目前的剧情分析出，这是两个青年之间的故事，有关他们的生活，有关他们的爱情。

这爱情是朦胧的，是隐晦的，是若即若离若隐若现的，是不甚清醒的，甚至是有些混乱的。

在樱花盛开的季节吃着切好了的柿子，明明是夏天，却穿着大雪纷飞时才会穿上的和服。漫步在海边，白日也放着焰火，捡起石头打水漂，一个，两个，三个……无数个之后，最终砸碎了夕阳。

梦境与现实随意交叉，分不清是梦与醒，不变的唯有那两人的身影。

所有的一切都是生活的碎片，三上导演没有一开始就告诉光一，尊是大和的恋人，直到开机两个月了，早在光一正式开始拍摄第三天就不再骂他的导演，才突然轻描淡写地扔下这么一颗炸弹。

简直像是把光一的小秘密公开了一样让人羞耻。

更不用说导演当着剛的面宣布了下一场戏两人之间的关系后，剛那十足古怪的脸色了。

“你怎么不一开始就跟我们说实话？”剛说出了他脸色古怪的缘由。

“不行，那样的话我要的感觉就没了。”导演断然拒绝。

“……能请教一下，您最开始想要的，是什么样的感觉？”

“反正你们给的感觉挺对的，拍都拍完了，我就不给你回忆描述到底是个什么感觉了。好了，我看机位都架好了，咱们开始吧。”

导演一方独裁，强行结束了对话，背着手优哉游哉地检查监视器去了。

剛则十分心累地叹了口气，有些无奈地看着在一旁奉行沉默是金原则的光一，语气染上了几分玩笑，“那么，我未来的‘恋人’光一君，请多指教了。”

熟悉了之后光一就发现，剛其实并不是一个冷淡的人，虽然需要别人主动才能和他建立起关系，不再是陌生人之后就能知道，他细心又体贴，平时喜欢看搞笑艺人的节目所以永远不缺段子讲，别人抛的梗几乎都能接住，又很会察言观色，不会在你不想说话的时候硬拽着人聊聊聊，简直是理想中的朋友。

即便如此，在光一见到剛婉拒了两个明确表白的追求者，又对第三个一直想和他搞暧昧的姑娘视而不见后，他就明白，剛虽然对谁都没红过脸，却也十分的有原则和底线。

剛做这些的时候并没有避着别人，都是坦坦荡荡地婉言拒绝。好歹还记得剛前段时间闹出来的那个大新闻，虽然光一半个字都不相信，他也明白，因为这件事的影响，以剛一贯以来的原则，如果光一贸然提出交往，或者仅仅是流露出那方面的意思，他和剛八成就连朋友都没得做了。

如果因此影响了拍摄，也可以想见会面对导演什么样的怒火。

最重要的是，剛他会喜欢男孩子吗？据光一所知，剛曾在杂志的采访中透露过，自己的初恋是个可爱的姑娘。

光一早就不像刚刚进入剧组时候那样，即使和剛说一句话都紧张得手脚不知道要放在哪里了，可想明白了这些，却依旧让他觉得沮丧。

因为这意味着，自己和剛其实没什么可能了，要知道，日本这个圈子，对同性恋的排斥，要比瘾君子还厉害。

莫说剛不可能有这个心思，光一但凡表现出一丁点异样被有心人传出去，就会把两个人都毁了的。

他自觉绯闻缠身搞出这么一条谣言也是债多了不愁，但剛不一样，剛不是偶像爱豆，他是演员，是歌手，每一条负面新闻都会成为他事业上的污点，光一觉得自己不能这么自私地为了个人情感而让剛为难。

他还没来得及哀悼自己未宣之于口便死亡了的爱恋，导演就语出惊人，而且看起来，剛也没怎么排斥。

也是啊，剛是个优秀又敬业的演员，莫说是在电影中饰演同性恋，即使是让他去演女人也照样能出色地完成表演任务。

光一只是为了那句“我未来的恋人光一君”而暗自兴奋罢了，即使明知道那只是一句玩笑话。

剛前辈，这可是你自己说的，从明天开始，我就要履行身为“恋人”的责任了。

 

履行身为恋人的责任。

并没有的。不存在的。

“cut！堂本光一！你是今天早上真没睡醒吗？”时隔两个月，拍摄现场又响起了导演中气十足的骂人声。

因为光一第四次地说错了台词，躺在剛大腿上的时候。

“全体，休息十五分钟！你！”三上指着恨不得找个地缝钻进去的光一，“你要是不调整好状态，下一场戏就改成你们两个舌吻，老子要拍特写！”

导演骂完，就气哼哼地抽烟去了。

人都走得看不见了，光一还傻愣愣地站在原地，什么？导演？我要是调整不好状态，就让剛跟我拍吻戏？

可是光一呆愣的样子显然让剛误会了。

“抱歉啊光一，我是不是，做得有点，过了？”剛语气温和地道歉。

今天的第一场戏就要两个人演出恋人甜蜜的状态，习惯晚睡的大和被尊给硬拽起来，说要养成早睡早起的好习惯。大和困得不行，耍赖似的躺在尊的腿上闭着眼睛嘟囔，和尊斗嘴。

光一以为自己应对这种小场面完全没有问题，反正他心里本来就喜欢着剛不是么。

可事实就是，面对“action”后突然亲密起来的剛，他压根都快忘了自己的本名叫什么了。

望着光一的那种眼神，恶作剧似的叫人起来时脸上那小恶魔一样的神色，还有光一躺在他大腿上后，那自然而然似的把玩着他一缕头发的小动作，都让光一恍惚，剛是不是从前有一个很爱很爱的男孩子。

但那怎么可能呢，一定是规定情境给他带来的错觉，一定是。

却又不由自主地沉湎其中，哪怕是假的也好，哪怕是演戏也好，有这么一刻，有剛把他当做恋人的那一刻，光一就前所未有的心满意足。

然后就忘了是在演戏，全都是堂本光一面对堂本剛的爱时能够表现出来的样子，剛悄悄提醒了他好几次都没用，螺丝吃了一大把，因为低级错误ng到第四次，导演终于忍无可忍。

听见对方道歉的话，光一终于回过了神，看着剛有些愧疚的表情，一颗心却沉了沉。

果然只是我一个人的幻想。

“没有……剛桑不用道歉，是我不好……我只是，不太习惯……”光一停顿了好几次，最后的话也没说出口，剛却听懂了。

“这样啊……也是，原来在剧团的时候，导演突然让我演一个男高中生的恋人，也吓了我一大跳呢。不过你要快点调整好状态啊，否则导演可是个说到做到的人。”剛毫不掩饰自己的担忧，完全就是前辈安慰后辈的姿态。

“嗯。”光一垂着眼帘回应一声后，剛也转身离开，将空间留给了光一一个人。

身体两侧的拳头攥紧了，光一不由自主地咬上了自己的下唇。明明早就知道的，这是一场注定没有结果的单相思，可为什么看着剛用那样的神情，说出那样的话时，还是会心痛会难受呢？

明明他不爱你，明明他不应该爱你的啊！

两根烟的时间，却足够光一调整好心态了，说他自欺欺人也好，面对镜头的时候，他就躲在大和这个人物背后，去爱扮演成尊的堂本剛好了，反正以后有没有合作的机会还是两说，但他们杀青以后是绝对绝对不适合继续来往了，否则真要哪一天剛把自己的女朋友或者干脆是未婚妻介绍给自己，光一觉得自己肯定会发疯。

就这样吧，既然连片名都叫做“醒梦”，那就让给我借着拍戏，去谈一场虚拟的恋爱，反正感情越真挚，影片的质量也就越高。

这绝对可以称得上是破罐子破摔，但在光一心里，却坚定地认为，这是自己理智压抑冲动之后，做出的最好决定。

短暂的休息过后，光一的状态果然好了很多，虽然三上导演依然在不停地喊“cut”，但都不是因为光一犯了低级错误了，他的坏脾气也就自然而然地消失无踪。

导演把所有注意力，都放在每一场戏每一个镜头是不是他要的感觉上了，现场的工作人员都各司其职，即使拍戏过程中，也只是赞叹两个演员的表演。

 

三上看不出来，staff们看不出来，只有剛能感受到，和他演戏时候的光一，有些怪怪的。

但具体哪里怪最开始也说不上来，无非就是看他的时候眼神专注了点，说台词的时候神情认真了点，表演的时候挨得稍微近了点……

几天之后，剛终于意识到，到底是哪里怪了。

面对镜头的时候，光一表现得，真的太像是他的恋人了。

那种亲密感，默契感，让有着丰富表演经验，感情经历并不是一片空白的剛都时常恍惚，光一和自己到底是不是现实中的情侣。

好在这样奇怪的错觉在导演喊“cut！”的时候便消失无踪了，即使是大家围在监视器前确认表演效果，光一也不会去刻意接近剛，这让剛松了一口气的同时，内心深处却也有着隐隐的失落。

搞什么啊，好像我盼着他在私底下也跟我那样似的。

剛觉得自己的失落挺可笑的，共演这么长时间，他完全能看出来，光一颇具表演天赋，如果对方没有选择作为偶像出道而是专注表演的话，那在这条路上，说不定会比自己走得更远。

不是剛妄自菲薄，他自家人清楚自家事，也许再过十年，他就会彻底退到幕后也说不定。不到十岁就进入娱乐圈，在里面摸爬滚打二十多年，即使因为热爱表演而咬牙坚持，这一次的“丑闻”也足够给剛敲响了警钟——

他其实并不适合这个圈子。

与性格无关，与才华无关，只与剛自己的原罪有关。

那个惊天新闻曝出后，警察局的传讯，八卦记者的跟拍，经纪公司的责问，熟悉不熟悉之人的打探，朋友的宽慰，对手的幸灾乐祸，一时间，各种各样的电话、邮件、信息蜂拥而至，让剛应付得疲惫不堪。

每天都有粉丝往公司寄信，公司把成箱成箱的辱骂信件一股脑地让剛的经纪人给剛搬到家里去，老板也恼火剛惹出来的这个大麻烦。

那些破纸剛一页也不想看，无非就是他太让人失望，居然会做出这样的事云云。拆开第一封信迅速浏览完之后，剛就冷笑着把剩下的一箱子都倒给了碎纸机。

我让你失望了？你以为你是谁？我当演员也不是为了取悦像你一样的粉丝。你又了解我多少呢？

还不是人云亦云，三人成虎。

是大师兄三上导演向他伸出了援助之手，三上正在找主演，看电视的时候看见娱乐新闻拿剛出来说事，突然意识到他确实挺合适的，便给剛打了个电话。

接到这段时间以来第一个不是关注他到底有没有强迫未成年人发生性关系的人，虽然三上导演上了几乎所有演员的黑名单，位列“不想与之合作的导演”榜首，剛还是二话没说，连价都没还地就答应了三上。

即使跟着素有“魔鬼”之称的三上彦行导演去一座小岛上拍戏，也好过深陷东京都这个泥潭。

剛早就知道男二号是堂本光一了，却没想到，光一跟电视上，跟别人嘴里的他完全不一样。

什么冷漠，什么不好接近，什么眼神就能把人给冻在原地，全都是脑补过了头的胡扯，开机后的聚餐没什么接触，可拍第一场戏的时候剛就看明白了，这根本就还是个傻乎乎的大男孩，还没被娱乐圈这个大染缸染黑的那种。

无论外面的八卦和小作文写成什么样子，剛还是比较相信自己眼睛看到的。

就是太害羞了点，若不是剛奉导演之命去教教光一怎么演电影，他好像都不太敢跟剛搭话。

熟悉了之后的闲聊中得知，剛比光一大五岁，可两个人的生日却正好差了100天。

光一的演技在飞速进步着，最开始，剛和他私底下的交流，全都围绕着工作，一个多月后，剛就觉得自己没什么好教的了，技术性的东西光一已经都明白了，剩下的就需要他自己的人生经历才能完善了。

自觉自己的教学任务已经结束了的剛，便开始心安理得地享受与光一做朋友了。

 

八月中的时候，三上导演找来了一个女配。

按照导演的习惯，女配也不知道自己要演多久。

她几乎所有的戏份都是和光一一起，剛则恰好有新歌需要录制，便暂时回了东京。

“cut！”导演喊完停，一群人就围在监视器前确认。

“光一，我觉得我们应该再来一遍。”三上摸着下巴琢磨，“你跟牧野之间的感觉还要再给我一点点，但不要像跟剛那个时候一样你懂吧？要淡，但不能淡得让人看不太出来。”

“就是那种微妙的‘距离感’？”光一稍微想了想，很快跟上了导演的思路。

“对！就是这个！行啊小子，越来越上道了！”导演打了个响指，满脸惊喜。

“都是导演您指导得好，也是剛前辈教得好。”光一嘿嘿笑着，却不愿意把功劳都交给导演。

“等小剛回来，我一定把你的马屁带到。”导演当然听出了光一的小心思，也没有因为对方没只奉承自己一个而生气，还十分管闲事地当起了红娘，“你觉得怎么样，牧野？光一还是挺不错的吧？我听说你们之前就认识？那正好了，要不要考虑考虑？反正拍戏也没什么意思，你没男朋友，他没女朋友，谈谈恋爱打发打发时间呗？”

被提到的两个人，同时露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

想的都是一件事——跟他（她）谈恋爱？！那我脑子怕不是被驴踢了！

牧野怜舟和堂本光一，是一对互相嫌弃见了面就互怼的损友。

别看名字娇滴滴，人长得也小巧玲珑，怜舟小姐却有一个让人倒吸一口凉气的爱好，空手道。

而且是黑带五段的高手。

两人在一次综艺节目里认识，因为都是资深游戏中毒者，很快就一见如故，这个前高中生私家侦探因为一次委托被星探看中，便走上了偶像的道路。

聊天中又因为相同的被星探“欺骗”的经历，家还都挨得很近，他们就大半夜的晃荡在巷子里，打算抄近路回家。

那时候光一刚刚出道半年，比他小一岁的牧野却已经是在圈子里混了三年多的大前辈了，本来光一是想保护“前辈”送她回家，彰显一下身为男性的责任和使命感的。

可当机会来了，他们遇上了几个醉汉围过来嘴巴不干净的想调戏的时候，牧野却干脆利落的几个过肩摔撂倒了全体醉鬼，连呼吸都没乱。

光一看得目瞪口呆，反应过来自己被美女给救了便觉得十分没面子，关键是俩人有好多节目都能碰上，每次见面牧野都挑没人在旁边时拿这件事嘲笑光一，十分没有道德心，一点都不照顾光一身为男人的尊严。

次数多了光一也不管什么前辈不前辈的了，回嘴讽刺牧野玩游戏走位太菜，简直是给对方战友免费送人头。

“千里送人头，礼重情也重呗？”吊儿郎当的语气加上吊儿郎当的神情，气得牧野想打人。

一来二去就处成了哥们，光一心里想着这种男人婆他下辈子都不会喜欢，牧野也觉得花心大萝卜实在是她嫌弃的另一半，帅哥美女之间的纯友谊，就这么产生了。

可三上导演不知道这个啊，看见了两人的干笑后还以为是小年轻害羞不愿意在前辈面前表现，也没说什么，十分体贴地吩咐他们去准备拍下一条了。

于是，有了小伙伴打发时间，剛回去录歌的半个多月里，光一就整日和牧野厮混。

牧野是个话痨，且十分八卦，光一则嘴黑又毒舌，不拍戏的时候，闲暇就全被他们的互相吐槽给占满了。

也因此拍摄现场开始盛传光一和牧野在谈恋爱，传得有鼻子有眼。

殊不知牧野把光一当大屌萌妹，光一则把牧野当波霸硬汉。

在对方眼里都是同性别，怎么可能谈恋爱。

导演不介意电影上映之前能制造点什么话题，无伤大雅的绯闻八卦当然是最好的，牧野无所谓，只要经纪公司不反对没人造太过分的谣就一切OK，反正她自己知道自己下辈子都没可能爱上堂本光一这家伙。

最郁闷的就要数光一了，又不能拒绝他们炒八卦，经纪公司也默许了，牧野也没反应，导演乐见其成，他一旦提出反对意见，势必会被问为什么，找了一圈借口都不成立，没有办法说实话，连自己不乐意都不敢表现得太明显，否则那个该死的女侦探就一定会察觉出端倪，她有一千种方法撬开自己的嘴，这一点光一深信不疑。

而自己的秘密被牧野这个大嘴巴知道了之后，那后果太恐怖，光一根本不敢想。

他俩的交情，还没到可以为对方死守秘密这个份上。

所以光一还能怎么办，光一只能把自己憋死，顺便盼望着堂本剛赶紧回来牧野怜舟赶紧滚蛋。

 

可能老天爷看光一实在是太可怜了，就大发慈悲地让堂本剛提前回到了剧组。

虽然距离他的戏份还有两天。

剛是下午回来的，晚上共演者和工作人员惯例的聚餐剛也到了，并没有在自己的房间里休息。

光一和剛远远地坐在对角，因为剛是最后一个到场而牧野拽着光一第一个赶到了小餐馆。

酒刚喝了一轮，自来熟牧野就端着一杯可乐蹭到了剛那边。

她实在是太好奇了，堂本剛到底是个怎么样的人，能让光一演戏的时候配合得那么认真，戏中的恋爱都谈到了几乎以假乱真的程度？

组里的八卦，尤其是这半个月以来的八卦，剛用一下午的时间就知道得清清楚楚明明白白，这会儿看见个小姑娘凑到他身边，笑嘻嘻地打探光一和他共演时候的表现，剛觉得自己懂了。

于是就神色淡淡地，将从开机到他离开之前的拍摄现场都讲给了她。

牧野开心极了，光一就胆战心惊地看着她和剛有说有笑，深知那男人婆是个什么套话水平，一边喝酒一边默默在心里给自己点了根蜡烛，希望剛能抗住美女的“诱惑”吧，可千万别说太多。

同时却又心里有些不是滋味，因为剛对小姑娘那样温和，光一并不打算按下自己的嫉妒之情。

虽然不符合自己的口味，光一也知道牧野其实是个挺不错的姑娘，智商高情商也高，虽然个子矮了点，但要长相有长相要身材有身材，性格开朗活泼外向，这样小精灵一样的女孩子，很讨人喜欢。

他们怎么聊了那么久？

还笑！剛还对她笑！他们之前都不认识的！连我们第一次见面的时候，剛都没有这么对着我笑！

剛笑起来真的好可爱……

剛，你不会是喜欢上她了吧……

不会不会，别胡思乱想！剛不是那么肤浅的人，怎么会喜欢上一个只见了一次面的姑娘。

那万一，万一他们是一见钟情呢……

光一脑子里乱哄哄的，死死地用余光盯着那个不起眼的角落。

将近一个小时后，牧野回来了，带着满脸满足的神色，比大夏天吃了一碗刨冰还畅快的样子。

一屁股坐在光一旁边，牧野给自己倒了一杯冰啤，一口气喝了半杯，润完了喉咙才开口。

“怕烟灰烫着你还是帕金森怎么的？”牧野挤眉弄眼，把三上导演的语气学了个十成十，惟妙惟肖的样子，让光一恨不得一把捏死她。

“剛桑真是个好人呐！可惜就是太温柔了，不是我的菜，要不然还真想泡到手。”

“你怎么不说话了？”牧野还在继续挑衅。

“……我在想怎么完美犯罪以后毁尸灭迹逃脱法律制裁。”光一连话都是从牙缝里挤出来的。

但一颗心却落回到了肚子里。

牧野不是口是心非的女人，说了没兴趣，那就是真的没兴趣。

“别想了，你没那个智商。”牧野一脸怜悯。

“这种居高临下的语气，看来大小姐您智商很高咯？那怎么还总被一个队里的小伙伴骂‘猪队友’呢？”言下之意，帕金森说的是你自己吧。

“堂本哥哥，总是用一件事来不停地嘲笑前辈是不对的，尤其是当你没有别的地方可以嘲笑的时候。”牧野脸上的怜悯更明显了。

“你……”

屋子里嘈杂不堪，为了容纳今天干活的所有工作人员，剧组直接把店给包了。

在嘈杂的说话声中，从剛的位置看过去，只能看见牧野的后脑勺，而光一正和她凑得很近在说话。

两个人说了很久很久，不时碰个杯喝一口酒，任谁看上去，都是他们正在热恋中的状态。

剛的经纪人上厕所去了，回来就被自家艺人给吓了一跳，他把自己面前的一整壶烧酒都喝光了。

“你到底在干嘛？”清楚剛是个什么酒量，对上他有些茫然的眼神，经纪人都忍不住质问，要知道，剛可是连甲方的敬酒都能拒绝的人啊，因为量浅也不好这一口，今天是发什么疯？

“啊？”剛盯了经纪人好一会儿，似乎很长时间才把他认出来，说话慢吞吞的，连声音都比平时要黏糊不少，“什么？”

“酒啊！这一壶都是你喝的？”经纪人指着酒壶，眼睛都瞪大了。

“啊，这个……我没太注意。走吧，我好像，有点困。”想撑着桌子站起来，剛手上又使不上劲，经纪人赶紧过来扶。

心里哀叹“你可真是我祖宗”，叫来一个道具让他跟导演打声招呼，经纪人就扶着剛离开了。

另一边，牧野和光一的对话膀胱局中，光一终于凭借性别优势取胜，将对手送进了厕所，得以喘息清空一下一边应付牧野连珠炮似的盘问一边扯谎掩饰自己内心真实的想法还得把谎话编圆了的大脑。

和牧野的交锋中光一也稍稍学了一点套话技巧，还好还好，剛也并不是对那丫头感兴趣的样子。

光一端起杯子喝了口啤酒，漫无目的的四处乱看。

环视一周就发现了不对劲。

剛怎么不见了？

 

牧野顺利杀青，光一笑容满面地送走了她。

旁人看着光一的笑脸都觉得果然两个人是在谈恋爱，连送个别都这么腻腻歪歪，只有牧野怜舟自己看得明明白白，这压根就是瘟神终于走了的开心啊！

车送牧野去港口了，拍摄继续。

接下来的戏份，却始终充斥着淡淡的苦涩。

尊与大和疏远了，大和却不知道为什么。

在他看来，自己不过是因为不得不处理的事情所以暂时离开了小岛，回来之后，尊怎么就变了呢。

大和苦恼、疑惑、委屈、不解时，尊就一直淡淡的，大和不怕尊跟他发火，大和最怕的就是尊对他冷漠。

几乎每天都小心翼翼地靠近，连问都不敢问。因为一旦他问了，尊就会用那种“你怎么还好意思问”的表情看着大和，也不说话，就这么默默地看着。

这样的眼神让大和怂了一次，且再也鼓不起询问的勇气，只能绞尽脑汁地猜，自己到底哪里做得不对。

在现实中，剛也突然忙了起来。

不再拍完戏吃完晚饭后去找光一聊聊天、去他房间里坐一坐了，事实上，除了去现场，光一根本看不到剛的人影。问及原因，剛的语气跟尊一样淡淡的，说自己要写曲子作词，而且现在这种状态对接下来把握人物情感有很大的好处。

如果在戏外太亲密无间的话，剛有些担心光一这个初学者没办法抛开现实中的感情完全沉浸到角色中。

虽然知道剛说得没错，但骤然减少的见面机会，还是让光一感到失落。

他甚至胡思乱想剛是不是秘密的交了女朋友，虽然牧野摆明了不是剛喜欢的类型，但他回了东京半个月，什么事都有可能发生不是么。

琢磨来琢磨去，光一觉得这是剛这段时间经常把自己关在房间里的最可能的原因，并为此闷闷不乐。

好像自己被抛弃了一样。

明明什么都还没有发生。

光一和剛之间气氛古怪，有一些敏感的工作人员已经开始猜测，他们两个之间到底出了什么问题，甚至开出了双堂本共抢牧野的巨大脑洞，因为太过不着边际，被群嘲。

在这样的氛围下，兴致高昂的导演，就显得十分格格不入了。

他要的就是这样的感觉，要的就是这样的两个人，甚至还会拦着光一去找剛，生怕戏外过多的接触会破坏在戏里他要的感觉。

至于男主和男配之间到底怎么回事，都是成年人了，这点子屁事难道还要导演帮着解决吗？又不是五岁孩子。

三上导演已经进入了工作狂模式，谁敢捋虎须谁倒霉。

所以剛和光一也就暂时只能这么着了。

 

九月中，导演终于宣布，还有两场戏就可以关机了。

倒数第二场，光一和剛被带到了一个房间里。

房间很大，但那是为了照顾各种摄影机、摇臂和推车而不得不清理出来的空间，实际给人的视觉感受，就是个很小很逼仄又有些破旧的和室，只有四叠。

地上铺着褥子，被和枕头都凌乱地散落在榻榻米上，其余的日常用品包括衣服都乱七八糟地堆在角落里，房间里光线昏暗，只有一盏瓦数不高的吸顶灯亮着。

三上导演终于露出了他魔鬼的一面，面无表情地吩咐他的两个主演，这一场是床戏，准备好了你们就脱吧。

简直是晴天霹雳。

看剛一瞬间变了的脸色就能知道了。

虽然半秒钟之后就被掩饰了个干净，可怎么能瞒过一直密切关注他动静的光一呢。

即使早就知道两个人之间没可能，但光一的心还是疼了一下。

然后便嘲笑自己，事到如今，怎么还抱着不切实际的幻想。

“那个……导演，我……我们都没经验啊……”为了掩饰内心真实的想法，光一先行开口，一脸干笑。

剛则一直没说话，不知道在想什么。

“那行，你俩先琢磨，好了告诉我啊。”导演也没脾气，还贴心地赶走了现场除了摄影之外的所有工作人员，自己则坐在导演椅上玩手机。

也不催，也不恼，大有“你们什么时候能好，我就陪你们到什么时候”的架势。

“……导演，对这场戏有什么要求吗？”沉默了好半天，剛终于说话了。

“没有，你们随意就好。”导演眼皮子都没抬。

神他妈随意！完全即兴吗！

光一觉得导演这真是王八蛋要求，又不敢发火，又纠结又生气又一点办法都没有的表情都出现在脸上，看起来有些可怜兮兮的。

反正是把剛给逗乐了。

本来他也正为导演的“随便”要求闹心呢，没有表演任务要怎么完成表演！转头看到光一委委屈屈的样子，顿时就把那点闹心给忘了。

“好了，咱们先试试，就当是为了电影节的最佳男配吧。”剛像哄孩子似的揉了揉光一的脑袋，反正床戏也不需要做发型。

手上柔软的触感却让他有些舍不得停下了。

这一个多月的疏远，仿佛随着剛此刻的动作，全部都消弭无踪。

“剛桑？”光一的话让剛蓦地回神，他胳膊一抖，放下了手。

“没事。”剛摇了摇头，递给光一一个安心的眼神。

“那就……试一试？”光一其实语气语调都挺正常的，即使如此，他还是浑身上下无一不在紧绷，生怕有一点点泄露心思的举动。

光一知道，这场戏，将是对他最大的考验。

“啊对了，”导演突然开口，让两个人同时回头，“内裤可以穿着，不用全脱。”

然后就做了个“请”的动作，示意你们继续。

还留了块遮羞布，我真是谢谢您哦。

剛在心里，深深地，深深地叹了口气。

因为自己带着隐秘的小心思，光一从一开始就知道，这场床戏的拍摄不会很顺利。

他只是没想到，居然会不顺利到这种程度。

剛和他跟打卡上班似的，在那个屋子里整整待了七天。

光一觉得剛不用那么自责，可剛每次都说，是我的错。

两个人抱在一起还好，只要往下一步进行，剛都会喊停，他要调整一下。

这七天里，光一还是一离开片场就看不见剛了，可他再也顾及不到自己的私心，因为剛的脸色一日差似一日，让他止不住的担心，剛是不是给了自己太大的压力。

直到第七天下午，剛进了那间屋子，看了一眼穿着浴袍坐在一边的光一，就沉默的开始脱衣服。

“三上导演，把人都叫来吧，只有摄影和你在，我觉得像是在拍AV。”脱完衣服，剛面无表情地提出了要求。

导演露出了了然的笑容，而后拍两下手，场记助手道具鱼贯而入，显然是早就准备好了的。

所有工作人员准备就绪，“action”喊过之后，剛就动作有些粗鲁地把光一推倒在了床铺上。

因为剛突如其来的强势，让光一脑子有些发懵，导演没喊停剛也没喊停，他就只能顺势演下去。

可光一是个男人，还是个一向十分强势的男人，尤其是在床上喜欢做主导的男人。

即使演戏，他也不愿意被别人所掌控，尤其这人是他意淫多年的对象。

光一开始一点一点地扳回局势。

在监视器上，就只能看见两个赤裸的男人，一个面无表情憋着一口气似的，一个抿着嘴唇眼睛亮得惊人，在床上无声的较量。

本来是剛侧躺在床上胳膊抱着光一，不知什么时候，两个人的位置换了，光一半边身子压着剛，将他禁锢在自己的臂弯里。

剛似乎觉得这样的姿势有些不舒服，又有些羞耻，将光一推到一边后想要爬起来，光一动作更快，直接趴在了剛的后背上，将他死死地钉在了凌乱的被子之间。

好像是被碰到了什么隐秘而敏感的地方，剛浑身一颤，一下子身体就软了。

“cut！”导演大喝一声，满脸都是癫狂的神色，“完美！太完美！简直是太他妈的完美了！天才！你们两个都是天才！不枉老子浪费了七天时间陪你们！收工！明天最后一场戏，拍完了咱们直接回都内，我请你们所有人吃大餐！”

导演喊完就带头出去了，越到后来他越是克己，最后的半个月，三上导演滴酒没沾，现在肯定是回房间养精蓄锐了，虽然现在才下午五点。

剧组成员已经习惯了不按常理出牌的三上导演，该干嘛干嘛，明天是个外景，这个屋子里的机器什么的都可以收了。

“剛桑，我是不是，弄疼你了？”光一还记得剛最后的异常，语气很担心地询问。

“没有，是我不小心压到了麻筋，跟你没关系。”剛扯着嘴角勉强笑了一下。

“晚上要不要一起吃饭？”察觉到剛情绪有些不对，光一提议道。

“今天我不想和别人吃饭。”剛却摇了摇头，前所未有的直接拒绝。

他这个举动落在光一眼里让光一以为，自己终于是被讨厌了。

也是，虽说是一场床戏，但自己已经硬了这是不争的事实，即使光一为了掩饰这一点，一直有意识地让自己的下半身贴在床铺上，可最后的那一下子，是他太急切了，他几乎忘了现在是在片场拍摄，而真的把这当成了和剛在床上的较量，他想把人给制服，让剛乖乖听话，然后……然后要不是导演及时喊停，那后果很可能不堪设想。

一定是趴在剛身上的时候，两个人贴在一起让剛察觉到异样了吧，他会不会觉得我很恶心，觉得我很龌龊？明明是拍戏，却弄得真的好像想上了他，剛是个跟我一样的男人，那就更加不能接受这个了吧。

“嗯，我知道了，对不起。”声音低低的回应了一句，光一就低着头离开了片场。

剛拒绝了所有邀请他一起吃饭的人，提出想一个人在这间屋子里待一会儿，说自己还有些没出戏，要调整一下。

大家都没怀疑，纷纷离开，将剛一个人留在了房间中。

人都走干净了，剛回忆起光一那句充满了歉疚的“对不起”，苦笑了起来。

你为什么要道歉啊光一，该说对不起的，是我才对。

我对你撒谎了，撒了一个接一个的谎。

 

几乎没什么人知道，名演员堂本剛，喜欢男人。

而且是自始至终，一直都喜欢男人。

他的性取向在其他圈子里还好，但是在娱乐圈，他还是个知名度这么高的演员，就万万的不可以了。

在剧团的时候，出国留学的时候，还短暂地交往过两个男朋友，20岁重新出道以后，经纪人警告他的头一条，就是绝对不可以和任何一个男人产生一夜情以上的联系。

剛满口答应，他童星出道，太清楚这其中的利害关系，他的性取向一旦被有心人捅给媒体，那他这辈子都别想在演艺圈混了。

表演是他从小到大最喜欢的事，他不会亲手毁了自己的梦。

但天下没有不透风的墙，有些人想要知道点什么，就总能打听清楚。

剛这一次曝出了这么大的丑闻，不过是因为拒绝了一个纨绔子弟交往的要求罢了。

也不知道那个大少爷从哪里得到的消息，臭名昭著男女通吃的家伙绕过剛的经纪人直接找到剛，要他当自己的禁脔。

良好的涵养让剛没有直接将人给打出去，却也严词拒绝。虽然他找上剛只是一时兴起，但被拒绝后纨绔仍觉得很没面子，于是便展开了报复。

大老板亲自开口让剛和他的经纪人闭嘴，还说剛真应该好好接受这个教训，不是什么人他都有资格拒绝的。

图是P的，新闻是找人杜撰的，热度是后台数据刷出来的，那些一面倒的言论也是水军灌的。

那个混蛋大概穷得就剩下钱了，而有钱，甚至能他妈的使磨推鬼。

接到了三上导演的邀请，剛几乎是逃出东京的。

然后就在片场，认识了那个和他同姓的，与众不同的年轻人，堂本光一。

说他与众不同，是因为丑闻事件过后，几乎所有人都相信这事儿大概并不是完全杜撰的，苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，如果剛的行为无懈可击，别人的脏水也泼不进去，和剛认识的人尚且都这样想，现场几个和剛第一次见面，在圈子里还有点身份的人，脸上都或多或少的带上了些异样的表情。

只有这个近段时间风头隐隐盖过他的年轻人，在紧张不已结结巴巴的自我介绍中，剛没有看到一丁点的蔑视、鄙夷、瞧不起，那不是光一特别懂礼貌，剛能看出来，光一是真的一丁点都不信，堂本剛会做出这样的事，甚至还带着一点剛被泼了脏水的愤怒。

这个圈子里，像光一这样的人，真的太少太少了。

剛那颗有些冰冷的心，一下子就温暖了起来。

拍第一场戏的时候，剛看着那个浑身上下都写满了紧张的背影，看着光一手比脚还笨拙的滑稽动作，觉得光一那些类似“冰山王子”的外号，简直就是以讹传讹。

明明那么可爱。

可爱还好学。

即使导演不说要剛教教他，剛其实也已经打定主意要帮帮这孩子的。

果然是个聪明又有天赋的年轻人，稍稍指点两下，就进步巨大。

但剛绝对不会主动找光一聊天，说指导表演之外的任何话。

才经历了事业的低谷，剛下意识地跟一切他认识少于一年的人保持一定距离。

尤其是男人。

他也不知道为什么，在拍戏间隙路过洗手间，听见光一在里面吐的时候，就轻易打破了自己已经下好的决心。

第二天还被经纪人嘲笑“多此一举”。

短暂的休息过后，重新开始拍戏，光一就十分不好意思地来道谢了。

两个人终于熟络了起来。

剛根本不敢让任何人知道，尤其是不敢让光一知道，自己其实抱着的，是类似诱拐的心思，抛出饵料，静待鱼儿上钩。

鱼儿轻而易举就上了钩。

就是似乎成功的有些过了头。

说起来也挺可笑的，多年没有品尝过的爱情的滋味，剛居然在戏里品尝到了。

对面那个人的眼神，清清楚楚明明白白地显示出，大和是爱着尊的。

他们一起来到这个生活节奏缓慢的小岛，一起做饭，一起购物，一起去海边的渔船那里买新鲜的食材，恶作剧似的把鲜鱼往另一个人那里凑，成功收获皱着鼻子满脸嫌弃的男朋友一枚。

“大和，你这个样子，真的好像一只猫。”

“什么啊，我才不是猫，最讨厌鱼腥味了！”

“那猫猫，晚上要不要吃金目鲷？”

“要！”

“哈哈哈还说你不是猫！”

在洒满夕阳的街道上笑笑闹闹，追追打打，尊是个喜欢撒娇的人，而大和，总是纵容着他的撒娇和淘气。

这就是爱情啊，甜蜜的，清爽的，像井水里抱出来的西瓜，咬一口，就仿佛咽下了整个夏天。

剛开始有些分不清，那双专注地看着他的眼睛，到底是属于大和的，还是属于堂本光一的。

两个人演对手戏的时候，尤其如此。

分不清真与假，分不清睡着还是醒着，分不清光一与大和，只有在拍戏间隙面对着依旧恪守着后辈礼节的青年时，剛的理智才会回笼，啊，原来今天的戏份，已经全部结束了。

不止一次地疑惑，可每次对上光一坦坦荡荡的眼神，剛都会觉得是自己思想龌龊。

你自己是同性恋，就看所有人都是同性恋吗。

也曾这样唾弃过自己，剛以为，唯有这样才能保持冷静，压灭那些不切实际的侥幸和幻想。

东京的录歌工作来得正是时候，剛觉得自己有必要离开这里一段时间，将所有情绪都收拾妥当后再回来拍戏比较好。

就是这半个月，小岛上的绯闻传遍了整个SNS。

拒绝了经纪人让他回家休息两天的提议，距离自己的戏份还有两天的时候，剛回到了剧组。

当天晚上的聚餐，剛看着相谈甚欢的光一和牧野，动作机械地一杯又一杯灌自己的酒，越喝越清醒。

本来不应该是这样的，本来是打算喝醉了事的，可是为什么，这么想捏碎手里这个小小的瓷酒盅呢。

经纪人回来了，太好了，终于有借口离开了。

回到房间躺在床上，酒精带来的眩晕和失眠的折磨一起找上了剛。

就这么晕乎乎地躺在床上，睁大了眼睛盯着一团漆黑的天花板。

他心里比谁都清楚，苗头已经冒出来了，那就要在还没有露出更多之前，彻底的掐死，才能让人安心。

因为剛发现，他已经开始嫉妒了。

突然的疏远，拙劣的借口，也只有光一这么单纯的家伙会信这样的鬼话吧。

直到这场床戏摆在面前，剛才发现，他这回逃不掉了。

过去的六天中，剛其实一直都在和自己作斗争。

第七天，终于下定了某个决心，却差一点点，就彻底暴露了。

本来想靠强势的举动给遮掩过去的，可他就不是生性强势的人，尤其是在床上，剛更愿意被掌控，更愿意做承受方。

光一扳回了主动权，光一压上来了。

不，不行，剛下意识地把光一推到了一边，挣扎着想爬起来时却被彻底的压在了对方身下。

当光一的手无意中划过他的大腿根部，而剛在这无意识的动作中轻而易举地就产生了生理反应的时候，他就知道，自己完了。

不过是被指甲刮到了而已，下半身居然一下子就有了动静。

如果不是导演及时喊停，剛甚至不能保证，自己会不会忍不住呻吟出来。

他骗人的，根本没有什么入戏太深，他只是，再也无法骗自己，他没有喜欢上光一了。

可能从见第一面开始就已经惦记上了，剛却一直下意识地拒绝往那方面去想。

看见光一跟另一个女孩子相谈甚欢而自己恨不能将牧野扔出去取而代之时还在自欺欺人，想着疏远一段时间就自然而然地凉下来了，不要想太多，不要动些没有用的心思。

你会毁了堂本光一的。

可是忍不住啊，最后的最后，事实还是证明给剛看，他根本没办法忍得住。

剛知道，他的拒绝让光一伤心了。

我真是个很差劲很差劲的前辈，又胆怯又自私，只会用这样恶劣的方式将自己喜欢上的人给推得远远的。

但我又有什么办法呢，我对你动了不该有的心思，我觉得从一开始认识你，就是个错误。

都是我的错。

可是我控制不住自己的心，明天就是最后一场戏了，我的梦，也该醒了。

我保证从此以后都不再见你，绝不会把你带入深渊。

一滴滚烫的液体滴落在大腿上，而后，便接二连三，无法停止。

 

光一垂头丧气地独自一人走在路上，不知不觉就走到了岛上唯二两家饭店其中一家的门口。

这家还正好是剛送他的那份蔬菜粥的那家。

他拐进去，点了一份蔬菜粥，没滋没味地喝了大半碗，就再也吃不下了。

虽然已经被拒绝，没准还被讨厌着，光一却依旧惦记着剛，想着他是不是吃了晚饭。

将钱留在桌子上，光一拐回了那间作为内景的大屋子。

走到门口，就听见了里面传出来的，崩溃一般的哭声。

那哭声太熟悉，哭得光一心脏都揪成了一团，他不知道对方因为什么哭得这样伤心。

是因为我吗？

垂在身侧的手攥成拳，光一心里天人交战，到底是不管不顾地冲进去，还是就此悄悄地离开。

想了好久，想到屋里的哭声都小了下去，光一终于不再想了。

冥冥中有种直觉，如果今天不把话说明白，他恐怕这辈子都没有办法让对方知道自己的心意了。

即使这些话说出口，换来的是对方的厌恶，两人从此老死不相往来，他也要告诉对方，不再掖着藏着。

带着破釜沉舟的决心，光一拉开门，走进了房间。

听见门口的响动，屋子里唯一的人，停止了哭泣，面带惊恐地看向门口，发现是光一后，满脸愕然。

光一越走越近，剛还愣愣地坐在椅子上，直到对方走到他身前站定，剛依旧没有动。

看着那双眼眶泛红的大眼睛，看着流淌在脸颊上的泪水，看着剛因为吃惊而微微张开的嘴，看着此刻这个让他心疼又愧疚，喜欢又爱慕的人，光一拒绝去想剛到底是因为什么而哭泣，豁出去般地开了口。

“我……”

刚说了一个“我”，光一接下来的话就全都被堵在了嘴里。

因为剛猛地站起来抱住光一，狠狠地吻上了他的双唇。

“对不起，光一对不起……你就当我入戏太深还没走出来吧，就当我是疯了，不要放在心上，请千万别放在心上……”

像溺水之人抓住救命稻草一样地死死抱着光一，喃喃念叨着勉强才能听清楚的话，语气里的卑微和绝望让人心酸不已，剛甚至不敢抬头，不敢去看光一此刻脸上到底是什么样的表情。

就让我任性这一次吧，你是我遇上的第一个，让我这样失控的人。

泪水打湿了光一一侧肩膀的衣服，不愿抬起的脸，轻轻打着颤的身子，无一不显示出，怀里的这个人，正陷入进了惶惶然的恐惧中，怕被拒绝，怕被厌恶，怕有人突然进来，误会了之后，毁掉光一。

我到底在做什么？我是真的疯了吧！

回神发现自己冲动之下居然就这么亲了去而复返的光一，还抱着人家靠在人家肩膀上哭，剛觉得自己简直是脑子坏掉了，来不及再次道歉就挣扎着想和光一拉开距离。

撑着对方的胸口后退一步，剛总算是和光一对上了视线。

可对方那双眼睛中，没有任何一点他以为的那些情绪。

取而代之的，是狂喜。

是那种天上掉下一千亿的兴奋。

像只狼崽子。

狼崽子伸长双臂将剛重新捞进怀里，一只手扣着他的后脑勺，欺身上前，不由说分地吻了上去。

不同于之前剛的那个力道虽大却只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇的亲吻，光一张嘴咬了一口剛的下唇，等他吃痛下意识地张开嘴，狡猾的舌头就长驱直入，将剛的口腔内部都彻底地搜刮了一遍。

这可比刚才的那个要肆无忌惮多了，剛被亲得快要透不过气来，光一才放过他。

方才那么长时间的哭泣本来就耗费了很多的体力，后续的这个吻又榨干了剩下的那些，剛就只剩下靠在光一怀里喘气的力气了。

“你不是在杂志采访中说，初恋是女孩子么？”光一有些突兀的问话让剛还没回过神来，下意识地说了实话。

“我总不能说我的初恋是个男孩子啊……”黏糊糊撒娇似的说完，才反应过来光一到底问了什么。

“你，难道你也是……”才把自己老底都交代了的剛睁大了眼睛，有些不可思议地看着光一。

不要这么看着我啊，我会想现在就把你按在地上就这么办了的！

强忍着自己脑子里的禽兽冲动，光一怜惜地刮掉了剛脸上还挂着的泪珠，凑到他耳边轻声说了一句话。

剛的脸，就以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

 

一年半以后，法国，戛纳。

日本电影《醒梦》，斩获了最佳影片奖。

三上彦行导演发表获奖感言的时候，提到了这部电影里的男一号和男二号，现场导播非常懂地给了两个人一个特写。

光一和剛就对着镜头微笑，还故意做了个十指交握的动作，让一干蹲直播的粉丝们惊呼着“两大男神合体了！”而后哭晕在屏幕前。

没有人知道，他们两个被衬衫遮掩的胸口那里，挂着由银链穿起来的，同款的戒指。

还是剛难得主动，拖着光一去珠宝店订做的对戒。

“我男朋友这么优秀，得趁早做好标记，要不然跟别人跑了怎么办。”拿到戒指后，回到家里，剛把链子穿好挂在光一的脖子上，说得特别认真。

而后还十分体贴地将戒指藏进了对方的衣服里，手指压着上衣胸口那个戒指形状的小小突起，若有所思地向下滑了一小段。

这个动作在光一看来，简直跟挑衅没有什么区别。

“那我是不是也应该做点什么标记呢？”手指头被握住了，光一的语气变得有些危险。

“唔……你要怎么做标记呢？”剛抬起上目线盯着光一，大眼睛里满是无辜的神色。

一股邪火“腾”地就窜上来，烧得光一嗓子当时就干了。

这可是你自己作的，明天可别抱怨腰疼。

光一当即身体力行，把某人扒得精光后按在床上，十分尽心尽责地做好了“标记”。

演员大人能被衣服遮住的地方简直没法看了，全是一个叠一个的小草莓。

第二天睡到中午才醒，腰酸得简直不是自己的剛无限后悔，怎么就脑子一抽挑那什么衅了呢，跟比自己小五岁的恋人比体力，活该你被干得下不了床哦！

“つよ~”罪魁祸首端着一碗蔬菜粥出现在了门口，“吃饭好好养精蓄锐，咱们晚上继续？”

还意有所指地抬了抬手上的粥碗。

“堂本光一你故意的吧！”床上的那个人登时脸就红了。

“嗯？我故意的什么？要说故意也是剛先故意的哦，居然借了饭店的厨房亲手熬粥，后来我就在想，怎么味道差了那么多，原来是煮粥的人不一样啊……还故意用餐馆的外送盒子装，怎么这么不坦率呢！”

一个靠垫飞过去，光一灵活地一闪，连碗里的粥都没晃动。

“要你管！”剛恼羞成怒。

“我不管，不管。先吃点东西？”

“你喂我！”

“嘴对嘴喂你吧？”

“滚！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

正式交往之后，剛才恍然发现，自己这个男朋友，到底还是个什么样的人。

什么羞涩腼腆，大概统统都见了鬼。

喜欢上蹿下跳地惹他生气，然后哄好，再惹生气，再哄好，并且乐此不疲。

更喜欢盯着他看，一直一直盯着看，怎么看也看不腻。

最喜欢在床上欺负他。

还比什么人都爱他。

正式交往后，光一就认真和剛承诺过，等到他十年的合同期满，就跟公司解约，然后带着剛移民英国，在那个国家，他们可以结婚，可以领养属于他们的孩子，可以堂堂正正的手拉着手行走在阳光下，不用再顾忌任何人的目光。

光一是第一个，也是唯一一个，和剛认认真真规划着属于他们的未来的人。

他在用行动告诉剛，我与你谈恋爱，不是一时兴起，不是无聊了想玩一玩，我是真的喜欢你，真的爱你。

想要往后的余生，都是你。

 

剛永远记得那天在片场，光一趴在自己耳边说的那句话。

他说，“我不喜欢那些男人，我只喜欢堂本剛。”

剛发誓，那是他这辈子听过的，最动人的情话。

 

——Fin


End file.
